People continue to demand more from their computing devices. With such devices shrinking and being incorporated into mobile devices such as smart phones, there is more that can be done for these people. For example, people may use mobile devices to conduct searches across particular geographic areas (such as the areas immediately around the person as the person travels from one town to another), which is known generally as local search. Because a mobile device generally belongs only to a particular person, that person may also want the device personalized to their preferences more than they would for a desktop or similar computer.